guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hearts of the North
Miko will be the main character in the factions GW:B update. 1k says I'm right.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 04:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :1) Her name is spelled Miku, as in Hatsune Miku. 2) Keiran has fixed health and energy, regardless of your weapon's mods. My preferred weapon is a Sundering Shortbow of Shelter with "Brawns over Brains" inscribed. Zealous is pointless because of 20 Expertise, and Vampiric is risky because of lacking of reliable healing (stance is not reliable), but Sundering works well with his beefy 20 Marksmanship. Shortbow because it fires quick like flatbows but keeps you close so that Miku should always be in earshot for your stance. Shelter because you already have high armor against elemental damage. Inscription gives you +15% always, and your energy doesn't drop by 5 because of the disguise. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 09:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Miku has nothing to do with Hatsune Miku. This one doesn't wield leeks for daggers, doesn't have blue hair, doesn't sing, and happens to have a very common Japanese name. Did I miss anything? Oh, and a mysterious Canthan assassin appearing right before a presumed Canthan content update? Well, golly gosh darn, Giga, that's like betting that we're all gonna be dead 250 years from now. ;P RoseOfKali 10:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You stole that joke directly from the Mad King :P--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 20:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Huh? o_O OH! That one. Pfft, if there was anything worth stealing from that guy, it's his head. RoseOfKali 21:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Way ahead of you.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 21:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, it's not a steal when you have to pay for it. <_< I was more hoping to see a headless king trying to crack his "I can't hear you" line. RoseOfKali 06:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Because people on the internet have no sense of reading comprehension. Nowhere did I ever specify that Miku is a reference to Hatsune Miku- I simply stated that it is spelled the same. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 07:38, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Clarifying a spelling with an "as in ..." statement is not something you do for a reading audience. Now, what exactly is a "sense of ... comprehension," anyway? RoseOfKali 19:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Follow-up I was unable to get the dialogue to trigger. do you need Gwen in your party as a hero for the ice cliff chasms dialogue?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 06:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Me neither, with or without Gwen. Isn't this simply a mix up with an old dialogue? Why would Evennia again come ask the vanguard for help? Was Captain Langmar present? Then it must be the old dialogue.Karya Foxstep 10:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Edit: Out of curiosity, I ::completed Reunion -> accepted reward -> stepped outside with and without Gwen ::completed Reunion -> accepted reward -> witnessed the proposal dialogue in the Hom - > stepped outside with and without Gwen :In all four situations, no dialogue in the Ice Cliff Chasms. One could try to step outside with and without Gwen before accepting the reward for Reunion, but I'm pretty certain this is an old dialogue and either this person had a buggy dialogue chain, or he stepped outside with someone in the party who hadn't witnessed the original Evennia + Vanguard dialogue. Chances are that piece of information is therefore incorrect. Karya Foxstep 10:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, what's described on the page is just the pre-War in Kryta dialogue. There is currently no follow-up past Reunion. —Dr Ishmael 13:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, there is the proposal dialogue afterwards, for which I think you need to re-zone into the HoM after taking the reward for reunion, so I could imagine people missing that one until they happen to come into the HoM again. Karya Foxstep 17:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC)